


Spells with benefits

by uddelhexe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Male Slash, May become smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, position change if i dare, weakCastiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: Team free will had been on a “normal witch hunt” after some mysterious deaths in a little town. Well…the witch escaped after she had tried to cast a spell on them. Castiel and Dean had been closest to her.First they think their only problem is to find that witch again to prevent more harm…but it appears that someone of the team was touched by the spell…with maybe severe consequences.They find out: there are only two ways to rescue the hexed team-mate: whether they find and kill that witch or find out what the curse is about and solve it themselves.Set in one of the early seasons with Cas. Somewhere after 5 and before 7/9 I think.I





	1. The spell

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try myself on a bit of smut in this story. I hope I am not to shy to do it. So be merciful with me. 
> 
> Also english is not my first language...and so it is really difficuld sometimes to literally find the right words to describe in a most native way.
> 
> I am happy for feedback and most thankful for any Kudo or reaction to the first chapter. A bit of encouraging could help me to get on with this one. 
> 
> If there are wishes for the story... I am open for suggestions as well. :-)

** Spells with benefits **

 

The dirty motel they stayed in was an isolated rotten place and inside and as well outside far away from anything cozy.

Had been somebody inside their room, said person had been able to see the windows been illuminated by some light-source from outside. The aware person had probably identified  that moving light as the spotlight of an incoming car that was about to be pulled into a parking lodge in front of the shabby building.

A muffled noise could be heard from outside and also some voices that whispered through the darkness of the night cautiously. Also a hushed rustling from clothes and footsteps on the slight wet concrete could be heard as well as the slam of a car’s door.

The room itself was dark inside. The two single beds in it with neatly folded sheets on top of them. A click from the entrance’s lock could tell, that the door was about to be opened with a fitting key.

As the door opened the voices could be heard in the room more clearly. They two men entering the room where heavily wheezing, as if they had run the way to the motel instead of using a car.

“Put the light on, Sammy. Easy there, Cas,” Dean Winchester hushed at his brother and the dark haired angel clinging to his side. Sam let go of Castiel’s grip for a short second to grab for the light-switch. The light turned on and revealed a better look on the three residents of the motel-room..

Cas had put on an annoyed sort-of-bitch face, when Sam Winchester hurried back to him and Dean to get hold of the angels other side again.

“Guys…I. am. fine. Just a little dizzy. You don’t have to treat me as if I was nearly dead.” The angel complained.

“Yeah, Cas, whatever. Get on the friggin bed instantly!” The older hunter’s tone clearly set one thing straight: he wasn’t about to argue to any of this matter. Castiel would have said he was fine even if a bulldozer had rammed him down. So Dean was not going to have any of this!

“It was just a witch, Dean. And apparently: whatever she wanted to happen: it didn’t.” Cas tried once more to stop the raising Winchester-mother-hen-mode. He didn’t feel that bad. His head was just whirling inside as if he had been on a roller-coaster for hours. But he didn’t feel anything else weaken him. Castiel guessed, that it just was an echo of his grace absorbing the witch spell’s magic. As he sat down on the bed he welcomed that the room was about to slow down and he was finally getting out of whatever it was. Although his knees were still trembling a bit.

Dean kneed down in front of the angel to look at him worriedly. Castiel found this to be a most embarrassing thing to happen. He still felt like he should be the protective one in this constellation. These humans were his charges, not the other way around! He hated it to be the one to be “mothered” as Sam would phrase it:

“Dean, “ he spoke with a deep and nearly growling voice, “ I. Am. Fine. Just give me a few hours to recover my strength and get the magic out of my grace-energy. It’s not the first time that I was confronted with dark magic before. The dizzines is already about to vanish.”

“You’re sure about that?” Sam asked suspiciously. A heavily angelic bitch-face was the answer with some very knitted eyebrows in it.

“Would I lie to you, “Cas asked gravely.

“Yes.” A totally serious answer from Sam, who crossed his arms.

“Totally.” The two hunters added simultaneously and looked at each other with deep satisfaction about their consensus in this point.

“You lay down and get some sleep, Mr.”I’m-fine”. And if anything weird happens, you tell us!”

“Weird as in…?” Cas asked helplessly. He didn’t need sleep. The hunters knew that. Why would they always insist on him to sleep?

“I’ve no fucking idea. Weird as not normal…more than the usual “not normal”. Cas…don’t play me for a fool: you know what I mean!”

With that Dean raised from his position and pushed the angel at his shoulder so that his still slightly dizzy and complaining friend felt backwards into the cushions behind him. Dean started to rip off one of Cas’s shoes. Sam took care of the other.

“Dean…Sam…I told you this is ridiculous. I will not sleep. I’m just going to be awake…but lying.”

“Fine by me. Sammy and I will get back to research for that Bitchwitch and what this hocus-pocus was about. Just in case it will mess up with you or us after all. Better safe than sorry.”

“Dean, “Sam interrupted,” I’ll be fine. It was just you and Cas in that room and only Cas was touched by this foggy substance.

Castiel gave up and tried to relax on the bed while the Winchesters began to do research. He was not that good with these computers anyway. So he thought he as well could stay calm on the bed and meditate a bit. A slight prickling in his lower abdomen made him feel a funny sensation for a second. Apparently his grace was starting to fix his matrix right there now.

He had to admit that he was actually feeling a bit exhausted from using his powers so often lately. But when he closed his eyes he didn’t want to do this “sleep-thing”. He hated it to be back-out like a lamp and awaking awkwardly afterwards. He would never fully understand, how humans could find so much pleasure in being in such a helpless state every single day.

After half an hour the breathing of the angel was slowing down to a steady and calm rate. Dean and Sam gave each other a “I-knew-it” glance and proceeded finding out more about that spell with the ingredients, the witch had left behind outspread on the table in front of them.

 

* * *

 

“It is strange to see him like that. I never saw him actually sleeping.”

“Me neither, Sam.” Dean whispered.

The both of them were standing on both sides of the bed watching Castiel sleep as if he was some strange and rare animal at a zoo. They went closer with their faces so that they could hear the angel’s peaceful breathing.

“Sure he is sleeping and not unconscious?” Sam asked worried about their friend.

“Wanna try something?” Dean smirked , face looking conspirative.

“Dean, “ Sam warned the older brother when he saw the look in his eyes:” he will be pissed if you mess up with him. You know that.”

But the dark side of Sam Winchester wanted to know more about that prank Dean had in mind to wake up Castiel. And it somehow was nice not to be the victim this time his brother had someone else to play with.

“You know, if he asks later: I don’t want to have anything to do with that.”

“Coward.” Dean teased his little brother.

With a promising snicker Dean tiptoed into the bathroom and came back with the shaving foam in his hands. A childish grin covered his face from one side to the other.

“Dean. I really wouldn’t do that.” Sammy warned amused of what was about to happen.

“Oh, C’mon you chicken!”

Cautiously Dean sprayed some of the foam in Castiels left palm. He placed the areosol on the night stand beside the bed and began to reach for Castiel’s nose with his fingertip. Sam rolled his eyes but did not interfere.

Just before the finger could reach Castiel’s nose to tickle it, the angels right arm caught Dean’s hand with a strong grip. The hunter hissed and tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Dean, what on earth are you doing?” Castiel asked gruffly. He didn’t sound as tired and disoriented as he should after waking up just that second.

“I…uhm…nothing.”

“Why did you cover my hand with foam?”

“Oh…this? You mean this foam? I …just…Sammy tell him why I did that!”

“Oh, no no no no no…as I told you: I have nothing to do with this. Get yourself out.” Sam laughed and returned to the table were the laptops still were open. Dean followed his brother with his eyes and when he looked back at the angel he was confronted with bright staring deep-blue orbs. They were piercing inside his eyes and waiting for a proper explanation and therefore an excuse not to smite the hunter in this very moment.

Their faces still were only inches away and Castiel could feel the warm breath of the hunter on his skin. As Dean tried again to start with an explanation that wouldn’t let him look like a childish prank-master, Castiel let go of his arm hastily. His eyes had widened for a second and a short and sharp hiss escaped his mouth, which was pressed into a thin line.

From one second to the other Dean changed in an alarmed state.

“What is it, Cas?” he asked worried.

“Nothing.” Cas said and began to raise from the bed into a sitting position.

“So, you feel better?” Sam asked suspiciously again. Something was in that gaze of Cas he didn’t like. But he couldn’t point on what it was.

“Yes. I’m not dizzy anymore and the shaking also stopped. I think my grace just beat the magic. So…what did you find out?”

Dean looked back at Cas with a last mistrusting glance but then turned to face his younger brother as Same continued to explain: “Well…It appears that the witch wasn’t much experienced with what she did. As the ingredients tell us, she was about to form some love and binding spell. But she mistake some of the ingredients what could be the cause that it didn’t had quite the effect.”

“Why would she do that? The other victims in the town didn’t show any signs of lovesickness. They burned from inside out and were alone. What was she up to?”

“I have no idea. Perhaps it was some sort of revenge and at the end she wanted to catch some guy’s love or so? After she made him see friends and family suffer.”

“Hmmm..that sounds not like a well worked plan to me.”

“Or, “ Dean added with a sick face,” she was just a crank bitch who enjoyed making people die. Ain’t the first one.”

“So, how do we find her,” Castiel asked  and ran one hand down his neck.  A thin film of sweet covered his skin were he touched it. He just hesitated half a second in surprise. Before one of the Winchesters could notice it, he put his hand back to his lap.

Castiel began to find it slightly to warm inside the hotel room. He shifted his weight uncomfortably on the bed and finally decided to stand up and walk a bit outside.

“Cas? We’re you going? You don’t have to leave, have you?”

“No. I’ll just have a little walk outside. Perhaps I can get you something from the store we just passed by?”

Dean stood up from his chair to get in the way between the angel and the door. Castiel was not in the mood to stop and their shoulders just brushed at each other. Castiel felt his heart to be much more noisy than normal. His vessel never bothered him much, but right at that moment, he began to feel uncomfortable and was way too aware of the area at his body where Dean had accidently touched him. He suddenly was able to understand about all of Dean’s blabla about this personal-space thing.

“Dean?”

“Cas?”

“What did you teach me about personal space?” Castiel wanted to move but somehow couldn’t…he desperately wanted Dean to shift away instead.

The older hunter hesitated _. Really? Cas wanted to turn this against him?_ Dean stepped aside looking a little awkward at Cas.

“My apologies. But promise not to vanish for your private crusade mission before we figured out about that witch and burned her extra crispy,n ‘k?”

“You asked me for help with this and I tend to keep my promise to help.”

With these words Castiel rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Dean and Sam looked at each other completely puzzled.

“Tell me you saw that too!” Dean demanded from his brother. Sam nodded.

“I don’t know what it is, but there’s something up with him. Perhaps the spell had an effect on him after all. Just not the intended one.” Sam guessed.

“Or it is just like what that bitch tried to accomplish. When he stood close, I saw sweat on his forehead.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“ I know that fuck’n angel for long enough now to say that he never sweats.”

In his head Dean added urination, eating and pooping to the list of things angels wouldn’t do. He would watch the angel with eagle-eyes from now on. He and Sam clearly felt that something was up with that guy. But they also knew that Castiel would rather vanish for the good to deal with that spell somewhere fare away from humans to not harm them as to stay and get some bloody help.

Dean promised himself that if Castiel would show any sign of such running-away crap, he would bind him with a spell right to that bed to get him the help he needed. If needed. But then again…perhaps he was getting overprotective to the angel since Cas had died twice on his watch. Perhaps he was starting to see things that weren’t there.

 

* * *

 

Castiel inhalted the fresh air outside the motel room. It helped to cool down the odd sensation on his skin a bit but he started to think, that the heat was in fact coming from inside his body. His vessel’s heart was beating faster than normal and he felt oddly nervous. There was an urge inside him he couldn’t identify. It just felt strange. As if he would miss an important point. Something inside him was calling for something, but he didn’t know what that could be and what part was calling.

He started to walk the direction in which he remembered the store to be. He hoped that a walk would bring his vessel back to its old rhythm again. He was suspicious about what flying could change for the worse and decided that walking would do the trick way better. His steps felt into a steady rhythm and he took every breath with thoughtfulness and attention to the world around him. Perhaps he could ground himself by swinging along with his father’s creation. He always had found it very relaxing to watch the insects flying around him and listen to the wind rushing through the trees.

 Finally his heartbeat slowed down a little and the nervousness began to die away as well.

* * *

 

“That’s it. I will go search for him.”

Dean wasn’t able to concentrate on the screen any more. It had been three hours since Cas had walked away to get some air and hopefully some pie and beer for the Winchesters.  Sure the Motel was not that close to the next grocery, but not that far away either.

The older hunter grabbed his jacked and wanted to open the door as said door was open from outside. Castiel stepped inside and nearly bumped into the Winchester.

“Cas! Where the hell have you been? Is everything alright?”

Cas looked up at him with wide eyes. The walk had felt so good. He had been able to calm down so nicely, but suddenly the odd feeling was there again. He couldn’t help but shudder under the strange impression. He tried his best to hide it, but Dean was already alarmed and of course saw it.

“Everything is alright, Dean. I bought some stuff I think you might like and need. I saw you and Sam bring items like that from shopping. And I got distracted by some insects I observed for some minutes. That is all. “

“Insects? What insects?”

“Bees, Dean.  Why is important what insects I watched?” Cas went into the room and further to the kitchen. There he began to unpack the plastic bag he had brought with him. All of a sudden Dean appeared behind him yanking the sixpack  he just had planned to put into the fridge out of the angels hand. Dean took a hold on Castiels arm and raised his other hand to touch the angels forehead.

Cas began to panic. At least it felt like panic. His heartbeat was going nuts and he swore the temperature in the room just had gone up at least two more degrees. But he wouldn’t let the hunter know how strange and weak he felt. So he didn’t flinch away.

“You’re fine, my ass! You are burning up, Cas! You’re sweating and I don’t know if you’ve crossed a mirror lately, but your eyes are red.”

“They aren’t.”

Finally Castiel shook Deans hands off and walked into the bathroom. When he looked at his reflection he had to admit, that the hunter was right. He didn’t look as healthy as he should. He tried to reach his grace and started to feel around in his vessel. There was no damage to heal. At least nothing he could sense.

He went on with test running his angelic essence. There as well was no damage he could detect.

Despite his senses that told him that biological there was nothing wrong, his temperature in fact was higher than normal for a human body in a healthy condition.

“You might be right. Something is wrong.” He said in a calm voice. He didn’t know if he tried to appear calm to betray himself or the Winchesters.

“Bed. You. Now!” Dean pointed at the bed Castiel had been resting in before. The angel obeyed without an argument and set down on the mattress.  Dean sighed.

“Shoes off. Jacket off. Make yourself comfortable. As long as we do not know what is wrong with you and what this witch did to you, you will not leave this bed. Do you feel like needing anything?”

“Yes.”

“What is it? I bring it to you.”

“I have no idea.”

Sam peered at the angel with raised eyebrows: “What do you mean: you have no idea?”

“I have to admit that I somehow feel strange. I can not put “ a finger on it” as you would say. I just feel like there is something I could need to feel better, but I don’t know what that could be.”

“Huh…”Dean sighed unhelpful.

“I might also feel a little…exhausted. But nothing I cannot handle.”

“Nothing he cannot…damnit Cas! You should have told us sooner. Since when do you feel that way?”

Castiel didn’t look the older Winchester in the eyes.

“Let me guess: it’s since we arrived here, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. But is wasn’t that strong at the beginning. If I had thought that this was because of the spell I never…”

“You never had stayed here in the first place, isn’t that right? You’d gone “Puff” and dealt with this alone. I tell you what: dare to fly your feathered ass out of here and I will tuck your wings together the next time we meet.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Why was Dean so angry? What did he do wrong to anger him?

“I doubt that this will be possible. You can’t even touch them…but if you feel better I promise not to leave the two of you before this mystery is solved. Deal?”

“Yeah. Deal.” Dean growled.

“Seal it with a kiss!” Sam teased from behind the table. He grinned about his own joke.

Dean and Castiel only looked at him with horror. Cas with his personal bitch-head-tilt and Dean with a “I-punch-you-in-the face”- expression.

The younger hunter giggled and looked down at his screen again to avoid further harm.

Cas began to peel out of his outer layers until he only wore his trousers and his white shirt. He felt so warm that he even began to unbutton it a bit. Dean watched him while doing so.

“Dean?”

Dean snapped out of whatever he was thinking and looked at the angel.

“You want some water or something? When feverish a body is in need of more fluid than usual, you know?”

“I don’t need…well…actually…I could try. Thanks, Dean.”

Castiel had noticed how the hunter had wanted to stop him from saying that he didn’t need water…but he had caught himself right in time. Sometimes he thought that Dean needed something to do to not to worry about the people around him too much. That gave him some function to distruct himself from his worries. And Castiel didn’t like Dean to feel uncomfortable or bad about his family and friends. So he would trink some water to make him happy. Maybe he even would try to sleep of a bit.

Of course only to make Dean happy.

Not that he needed the rest.

How could he? He was a strong soldier of heaven. He wasn’t a weak human with such simple needs.

Despite the fact he’d thought that he didn’t need fluids from outside, his dry mouth was very thankful for the cool water Dean had brought him. He emptied the glass completely and lay down as Dean had asked him to do.

He felt his eyes becoming somehow heavy and his bones arched. Could bones arch at all? He didn’t know, but what he knew was: he didn’t like that sensation.

While Sam was busy and more and more rushing with his research for a cure from the spell and the source, Dean brought a cold and wet cloth to the angel and pressed it on his forehead.

This sensation, Castiel realized, he liked much better. He also liked it much when Dean tried to gently brush away some strands of hair from his face. Strangely his cheeks began to feel hot after Dean had finished.

Perhaps that was because of the fever that began to settle down inside of him.

Perhaps some rest could help.

And he really felt heavy. His whole body gave him the impression to weigh more than it did hours ago.

Once more the cold sensation and a brush with a fingertip on his hot skin.

Maybe Castiel had smiled a bit before he began to drift away, but he couldn’t tell.

Maybe he had let out a very low moan. Though he’d deny that until hell froze over.

Maybe Dean had picked that up and had felt a warmth crawl up his face he didn’t want to be noticed either.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long time...finally! XD  
> I am sorry. I try to get on with the story faster. I am just shy to write the first smut/porn. Don't tease me if it is awkyard at first.  
> I am happy for feedback!

* * *

 

“Sammy, we have to do something! It is getting worse.”

“Hmmhm…”

“Listen, the other victims burned from inside out. What if that is what is happening to Cas right now?”

Dean was pacing through the room like a caged tiger. He hated being helpless and he fucking hated witches and their ridiculous spells.

And he most of all hated how his brain provided him with hundreds of scenarios with Cas on this damn bed, flames bursting out of his eye sockets and mouth...a scream dying on his lips. He tried to shake these thoughts away, for he would be no help at all just wandering around worrying.

He had to do something!

He couldn’t lose the angel again. His best friend.

 He just couldn’t.

 “Oh no.”

Leave it to Sam make a situation worse with two simple words spoken.  Dean knew he would regret to have asked later, but nonetheless he looked at his brother while speaking the words: “What?”

Sam sighed. Very deep and very heavy. Dean didn’t like the expression on his face. Didn’t like it a bit.

“I think I might’ve found out what the spell was truly about. As it seems, she didn’t mix up something. It was exactly made as intended. I just didn’t see it at first.”

“Could you please cut to the core of this unbearable speech of yours? What the fuck is happening to Cas?”

Sam turned the Laptop and showed Dean an article. On there was a picture of an old book and a page turned open, that obviously showed a spell. Dean felt no urge to try to read it. Probably it was written in some ancient dead language anyway. And why bother when you have a little brother that already translated that crap?

“Sammy…!” he warned with a growling voice.

“Well. The root of this spell originally lays in love spells, but it was never intended to create love for the sake of love, but revenge. The caster catches the victim in a love spell directed to the person the victim looks at, which is mostly the witch herself, and then creates an unbearable desire for said person. If the desire is not sated the energy the spell builds up simply burns the victim to death. That’s what happened to these people. The witch cast the spell, they desired her, she went away and the victims had not chance to survive. They probably had no idea what was happening to them anyway. The spell fogs the object of the desire. They feel that they are in need, but without knowing what.”

“That is sick. I tell you, after we cured Cas, I will so fucking gank that bitch! What a sick game is that?”

“I already began to search for more connections between the victims. Now that we know what the purpose of the spell is, we can focus on people in the area around the dead men and someone who would have an interest to torture them like that. I don’t think that is some random magic killing. That looks like relationship fuckup.”

“Some unrequired love crap, probably.” Dean agreed. The younger Winchester nodded.

“Ok, so how do we lift that spell, “Dean asked.

“Well, by killing the witch for one.”

“Yeah…I don’t think we have that much time. Or more precisely: I don’t think Cas has. Just look at him!”

“The other option is: we find out what the object of his affection is and then…well…give him that. That should lift the magic and everything should be back to normal with his body.”

“And how are we supposed to find out if Cas can’t exactly tell us?”

“The body knows it, he just is not aware of it. The spell masks the origin of the desire, but for the body to have it, it has to know what it is.”

“I have no idea what you’re going at, Sam. Can you please tell me, clear and with simple words what I have to do?” Dean was losing his nerve.

“We have to talk to him. Ask for reactions. When he felt strange. If there were moments who triggered him since our encounter with the witch. Everything he can tell us can help.”

“That sounds awfully like talkin about feelings to me. You do it!”

“No, Dean. I will sit here and do what I do best: research and find that witch. You go over there and use your profound bond thingy to talk to that friend of yours and find out what he truly desires at his moment. That way we both cover the most ground.”

Dean groaned. He wanted to rescue Cas, he truly wanted that, but why couldn’t he just …just gank something and do less talking stuff?

 

With a deep sigh he went to the bed where Cas was lying. There were droplets of sweat on his forehead and he was panting. He looked so weak and different from his normal badass self. Dean had never seen him appear so vulnerable.

“Cas?” he tried cautiously. He touched the angels shoulder and felt the heat radiating from his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. It needed a second, slightly firmer touch to wake him up. He opened his eyes, the skin around them red like Cas hadn’t slept in days. His gaze was unusually glassy.

“Hey, how’re ya doing?”

“It’s still hot. It’s very unpleasant.” Castiel answered with his voice rougher than usual.

“I know, buddy. Listen: Sam found out what spell the witch used and we might have a solution to lift it.”

“Ok.”

“The spell normally creates a desire for the witch that cast it and then, when not sated, the desire burns the victim…”

“That sounds not so great…” Castiel admitted.

“Hear me out first! The witch was not in the room, when the spell hit. So there must be something else that triggered you. We find out what it is and feed your desire and then the curse goes poof.”

 “Poof?”

 Even juiced up, Castiel wasn’t able to understand most of the references he was confronted with.But weak and sweaty Castiel did not get half of the things that he normally even he would understand. Dean stood under the strong impression, that this could become a difficult conversation.

“It means the spell will be lifted and you will be back to normal asap.”

“Oh. Good.”

“So…uhm…what was in the room you remember looking at?”

“There was furniture, Dean.”

“Yeah…I don’t think that is something you crave for…or do you?” One was allowed to doubt.

“I don’t know. How would that feel?”

“Well…you would yearn for it. Would feel better with it close to you. Maybe even a bit tingly when looking at it.” Was he honest to god trying to explain sort of a furniture fetish to an angel of the Lord? How was that his life now?

“Dean...I’m hot…”

“Wait a second. I get you a new cloth.” Dean stood and took the warm cloth from Castiel’s forehead and went to the bathroom to cool it down with water again. When he came back, Castiel was waiting for him, watching him tiredly. He sat on the bed beside the angel and placed the cool and wet material on the his skin again. He placed the backside of his fingers at Castiel’s cheek to check his temperature.

The angel open his eyes surprised.

“That felt tingly.” Dean froze and looked Cas in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“That! You touching my skin felt tingly.”

“Of course it does.”

 Why was that human too stupid to listen? Castile knew that it always created a sensation when one person touched another. But that was not what he meant.

“No. It felt tingly before.”

Dean withdrew his hand hastily, his eyes wide. He didn’t like where this was going.

“When you touched me near the door. It tingled minutes later still. Why is that?”

Without losing his focus on Cas, Dean opened his mouth to call for his brother: “Sam! We…might have a problem!”

The hasty footsteps of the younger Winchester came closer and Sam appeared beside his brother.

“Is it getting worse?”

“That too…but…I might’ve found out what the object is.”

“Well…that’s…that’s great. That’s great news. So…let’s…”

“Sam…it..it might be me.”

 

The silence in the room was only disrupted by Sam’s heavy gulping. Dean had forgotten to do that minutes ago. He thought that he might’ve forgotten to breath too.

“It actually makes sense. You were in the room with him when the fog hit him. He looked at you and…well, it makes sense.”

“Not helping, Sammy. What are we about to do ‘bout this, huh? I’m here and he’s not getting better. Maybe we got the spell wrong after all.”

Sam all of a sudden found a certain corner of the room very interesting. He avoided looking at his brother. Dean furrowed his brows.

“Sam? Talk!”

“You might have gotten a wrong idea what would be needed to be done to sate the need. It is not just the presence of the object or simply touching it. There is more to be done…”

“What sort of “more” are we talking about, Sam?”

Dean had a creeping suspicion, but he still held his inner fingers crossed that he was wrong.

 “You know what. It is a love spell…creating desire. For God’s sake, Dean. Don’t let me say it!”

Castiel was completely lost in the conversation the two brothers were having. He looked from one hunter to the other and confusion showed on his face. And of course he had to ask:

“What is to be done? Why are you not saying it?”

Dean very slowly and desperately face-palmed himself and looked at the confused angel through his fingers. And of course Sam had to explain it: “There is a deeper connection needed. Between the object of desire and the behexed person. “

Castiel still had no clue. Of course he had not, Dean groaned internally.

“Deeper how?”

There was not use in dancing around it. Because Castiel would NOT UNDERSTAND. And while thinking that Dean internally snapped.

“He means we have to have sex, Castiel. That’s what he is trying not to say.”

 

“Oh.”

_Yeah….OH! Oh, you and me both, buddy._

Sam put some distance between himself and his brooding brother. On the one hand the solution was so simple, and on the other it was very much not. Just in case…he should go back to his computer and find that damn witch.

“I let the two of you talk about this. Maybe I find her fast and we don’t have to think about this, ok?”

He didn’t wait for one of them to answer. He really didn’t want to be close to them any longer, because of the tension that was building up visibly.

“Sam finds the witch, Dean. Everything will be alright.” Cas tried to offer.

“You’re not even considering it, do you?” Dean asked. And why had he asked that?

“Do you?”

 Great. How to find an even more awkward question to ask…tutorial by Castiel, Angel of the Lord.

“Have you seen yourself lately, Cas? Of course I consider it. Simply because I don’t think you have the luxury of time in that matter. You look like crap. You’re burning up. Were you a human, you might be in coma already. So: of course I consider an option that minimizes the chance for my best friend to fucking die!”

Castile didn’t understand why Dean was speaking with an angry voice. Perhaps he was worrying too much. That was the core of his being. Caring for others without thinking of the own wellbeing. But Castiel would never let him do that.

“Dean, I understand your worries. I don’t want to die either.  But I will not let you do…that.”

The hunter jerked his head up in surprise. Or was it hurt in his face? Castiel couldn’t tell.

“I’m not that ugly, Cas” Dean tried to sound humored. But maybe he was a bit offended too.

It was Cas’ turn to look surprised.

“I was not…of course you’re not ugly, Dean.  You’re one of the most beautiful human beings I’ve ever laid eyes on. But I understand that sexual intimacy is something that should not be forced on a human. I’d never use you that way just to rescue myself.”

Dean knew he had to formulate his next thoughts very carefully.

“Cas…it…you would not use me. If I decide to do this, I would do this out of my free will. It’d be not the end of the world, or so. It’d be just sex, ya know? And if that could save you from burning alive in front of me…then it would be not the worst thing happen.”

Cas considered what Dean had just told him. But he couldn’t imagine that Dean really was suggesting, what it sounded like he would.

“Even if we’d consider this in general: It may have escaped your attention, but my vessel is male.”

 

**_Oh,For God’s sake!!!_ **

****

“You won’t believe me, but it didn’t. It’s not that I’ve never…well not really…I…,” he took in a very deep breath before he continued speaking,” It’s not that big of an issue for me, I think. I never really tried that, but it is not so different than what one does with a woman. And you are not, well, not ugly yourself. So I think I could handle the situation.”

A heavy silence settled between them. Dean was not sure what to think of this. How Castiel himself thought about this.

“Cas, be honest. If it shows that it is the only option we have: how do you really feel about it? Have you even…you know…?”

“You know that I have not. I told you that. I never considered it, because I never was in a human vessel for that long. The urge does not arise then.”

“But angels do it. I just think of Balthazar…”

“Yes. Angels “do and enjoy it”, when living in human vessels for very long. Not all of us, but some. It is not something that is highly spoken of for it is considered to be an act of…vilification.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Well. It is not my opinion. It once was, but I changed my attitude towards humanity. I don’t consider you to be something beneath me. You are a beautiful creation and I would not think of myself to be filthy after having such an interaction with one of you. I simply never desired it.”

“You do now? Desire it, I mean?” Dean gulped. Had someone told him that he’d have this conversation with Castiel of all people at some point in the future, he’d had laughed at said person, after he’d punched them in the face. But here they were, talking about Castiel and himself possibly doing the horizontal tango together.

Because of fucking witches.

Well…

 “I don’t know. How does it feel to desire someone to have sexual interaction with you?”

Oh…that Dean knew!

“Well, you feel your heart rate increasing when you’re close to the person. You might feel nervous. Have a strange fluttering feeling when they touch you. You might feel warm inside. The rest of the worlds tends to flow in the background, while you focus on the person, without intention. Certain regions of your body might, react to the person…”

“You mean like an erection?”

Blunt like always. Without shame.

“Yes, Cas, I mean an erection. But it might be less than that. A tingle in that area in general. Like an itch you want to scratch. You really need to scratch it.”

Cas thought about that for a minute and then he answered:

“I understand. In that case: consider myself attracted to sexual interaction with you. I felt all these things when close to you. Especially when you touch me at any place of my body. The skin feels funny and I start to feel strange sensations in my…”

Dean raised his hands, eyes side in shock: “CAS! Stop!”

Cas tilted his head questioningly.

 

 How could a being, billions of years old, be so dumb? So innocent in that matter?

“Listen, Cas, if we go there. Even if we only go there with words, we cannot undo, what we’ve said or done. So before you start to describe to me any of these feelings of yours, there’re two things: First: Sam? Go do your research elsewhere! I don’t want you close to this conversation any longer.”

 

Sam nodded very thankful for the release into freedom. Because he had already tried very hard to not listen to the two friends talking about erections and body reactions in the presence of the other and he really didn’t wish to be present to the next part of this ted-talk. He packed his laptop hastily and fled the door. He only gave one information for the both of them:

“I will not be back until you call me or when the sun goes down, or when I found that witch, ok? Talk and do however you want. I will not be back earlier, ok?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose: “Just go, Sammy!”

Looking back at Castiel he said: “And second: are you aware that this might be something hanging between us, in case we go there? It might become awkward once and a while. For both of us.”

“Why is that?”

 

_Yes, why is that, Dean?_

“It’s a human thing. It’s rare that this “friends with benefits” thing really works.”

Castiel seemed irritated.

“But we are friends and I benefit from you already. I don’t understand.”

“No, that term means Humans who are not in love with each other, just friends, but occasionally have sexual interaction together. That is the “benefit” part. If we do that it’d be sort of like that, y’know.”

Yes. That sounded about right. Because he had no such sort of feelings for Cas in any form. The romantic way. Phhhsh…

“Ok.”

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. Dean had totally forgotten how bad he felt.

“How’re you holding up?

 “I don’t know. My body hurts. I feel cold and hot at the same time. I also feel nervous inside and I don’t know why. I feel tired.”

Dean entertained the thought to wait for Sam to return in the evening, asking him about his progress and in the meantime hoping that he’d find the witch fast enough. But when he looked at his friend. Lying on the bed, suffering, he just couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t risk it. What when Cas felt into Coma and the emergency option was out of the window?

He sure as hell would not molest his friend while he was out of it.

What if they would be too slow to find the witch?

He could not risk that. Not when the solution was so close and so simple, but just…strange?

He observed Castiel’s form.

His body.

His face.

Jimmy had given the angel a handsome vessel. He had a beautiful face with a strong jawline and plumb lips, the bluest eyes he’d ever seen and his body, that much he was able to see, was well shaped. Dean knew he was able to be attracted to men. He even had had some crushes in his youth, but he never had acted on them and never explored it further. What if he wasn’t able to perform? If he was not able to feel enough attraction and if the situation was too awkward at the end, so that Cas would die anyway, because he wouldn’t get it up? Like literally?

“Cas? Can we try something?”

The angel opened one eye and looked at him.

“What do you want to try?”

“That will sound ridiculous, but…can you take off your shirt?”

“I don’t know. I feel a bit weak. I might need help.”

“ ‘s no problem,” Dean mumbled and began to help Castiel unbutton his white and sweaty shirt. The angel hadn’t even asked, why Dean would want that.

Hmmm.

“Ouhh…that feels good. I didn’t recognize the shirt was holding that much warmth.” Castiel sighed happily.

Dean didn’t say anything. He just concentrated on Castiel’s torso. His muscels. His nippels. His flat, muscled stomach. The beginning of his happy trail that could be seen. His sharp hipbones.

Dean tried to feel it mentally. Tried to let himself admire the body with his eyes and test if there was something resonating inside of him. If he could be attracted to this body.

 

_Oh!_

When his gaze began to follow the little hairs down to the waistband of the dark blue trousers, he could feel someone switching with interest in his lower body. Not too much yet, but there was a reaction when he tried to think of his fingers touching the hairs, trailing along that line and into the region to come on their way.

“May I try something, Cas? I need to touch your skin for that. Is that ok?”

Castiel hesitated. But not for long. There was something in his expression that hadn’t been there minutes before. Maybe interest? Curiosity? Did he know what Dean was about to try?

“It’s ok, Dean. You have my consent.”

And that was the moment Dean raised his hand and then only using his index-finger slightly touched the warm and clammy skin of Castiels stomach. The angel flinched at the contact, but not in a scared way. His eyes went wide and he sucked in a harsh breath.


End file.
